Soul eaterFramed
by Shinigami Tears
Summary: A normal day in Dwma for maka and the gang untill one day dr.stein calls them to lord death office and once they arrive they find out the they,v been framed for murder  note this story also feat original characters
1. Chapter 1

Framed Act 1-change (side 1: maka)

Note: dear reader before you read this there are something's I should warn you about 1) Cursing 2) Adult situation 3) The fact that I wrote this in my underwear. Yeah didn't expect that did you, well try getting that image out of your head! Anyway enjoy!

A sound soul dwells in a sound mind and a sound body. Those were the words I would always repeat to myself over and over again...

Yesterday- it was a Friday had issue a pop quiz and as usual I was acing it well on the other hand soul thought that this was the perfect time to take a nap, I was about to maka chop him when Stein-sensei came up to me.

Dr Stein: Excuse me, maka?

Maka: yes Stein-sensei?

Dr Stein: Lord Death requests your presence.

Maka: why?

Dr Stein: he would not specify but it had sounded urgent so hand over your test and head over to lord death's office.

Make: Yes sir soul wake up soul... Makaaa chop! X10

Soul: ugh! What the hell maka I was having a good dream!"

Maka: Yeah I could tell from the fact that you kept saying oh yeah blare take it all in, don't worry maka you'll have your turn. God sometimes you can be so disgusting soul.

Soul: Wait a minute I was...

Maka: Whatever soul, anyway lord death has called us to his office.

Soul: Maka wait! Slow down, I can explain!

During that moment all I could think of was what shingami-sama wanted. Even ignoring the fact that soul was having a disgusting dream in which I hope that he was using a condom in it, but the surprise that was instore would prove to be something that we would never expect...

Black star: Soul, maka, Lord Death called you guys up here too?

Maka-yeah?

Black star: Any ideas why he called us here?

Maka: No.

Death the kid: Well if my father didn't specify why he wanted us here then it must be something very important.

Soul: wah! Where the hell did you come from?

Death the kid: The front door.

Maka: okay someone should probably call him?

Liz: Well since you suggested it, you do it.

Make: ok I'll do it, let's see 42-42-56...

Death scythe: that won't be necessary...

Maka: Papa what are you doing here?

Death scythe: ...

Maka: Papa why are you crying?

Death scythe: b-by order of death you are under arrest for the death of several innocent people and of a death scythe.

Sid: Sorry guys...

Make: Wait, what?

Us a group of death scythes led by Sid arrested us thoughts were racing through my head, as I tried to rap my head around what was happing. but soon I felt a sharp sting feeling in my head and as I blacked out I saw my papa crying for the first time repeating the words "I'm sorry " over and over again and all I could bring myself to say was " I hate you papa..."


	2. Chapter 2

Framed

Act 1 part 2- Imprison (side 2 soul)

Note: in this chapter i will introduce to made up characters called DD and Flame. DD is a demon scythe and has long black hair, sharp teeth, and is a major tomboy

Flame has wild spiky hair sorta like a wild fire and he is Australian. Hope you like these characters.

Signed: shinigami tears

Underground jail- 27 Days and counting till are execution

DWMA court room 3 days ago-as we marched down to the courtroom chained up like slaves waiting to be sold. All I could do was grit my teeth as I sall maka crying her eyes out. A day ago she was telling me how I was disgusting pig and now it seems that her cheerfulness has been sucked out of her, and all I can do is stare at maka. I wish I...I could protect you.

DWMA guard: Walk faster you basturd!

Soul: Shut up I would be able to walk faster if wasn't chained up like a dog!

DWMA guard 2: A smart ass Huh? Well you know what we do to a smart ass.

(Sound of soul being shocked)

Soul: Ugh...

DWMA guard: Ha ha ha! That will teach you little scum bag!

DWMA guard 2: Ha ha!

Maka: ...

DWMA guard: Hey bitch why so quite Huh?

Maka: ...

DWMA guard: Hey bitch, answer when spoken to!

Maka: ...

DWMA guard 2: Hmmm. it seems as though we also have to teach her a lesson.

DWMA guard: Yeah except this will be a very special lesson.

(Sound of pants unzipping)

Soul: Hey what the hell are you doing, leave her alone!

Dwma guard 2: Shut up punk! My friend hasn't had any fun in awhile. (Smirk smirk)

(Sound of shocking)

Soul: Ugh you bustards I...I ca...can't let you d...do thi...thissssss

As I blacked out I sall Sid and stop the guards from raping maka. As I breathe my last breath of relief the last words said would end every thing.

Today

DWMA underground jail

Maka: (Sob sob)

DD: Hey! Will you please shut the fuck up; you've been crying for 3 days straight, enough is enough! Shesh!

Flame: DD stop that, she's been through a lot you can't blame her. After all there due to be excuted in 27 days.

DD: Whatever.

As I sat in that dark cell with my friends, I was thinking of a way to escape but everything seemed useless. No matter what I thought of, Death the kid told me that it would be impossible, but the other people in the cell next to us where talking about escaping also. It seemed like they had someone on the other side coming for them.

Soul: Hey, DD.

DD: WHAT?

Soul: I heard you guys have an escape plan.

Flame: We do.

(Punching noise)

DD: Shut up! The guards will hear us!

Soul: So do ya?

DD: Yeah, and?

Soul: Well, could you guys help us escape too?

DD: Why should we?

Soul: BECAUSE WE WERE FRAMED!

DD: Okay, okay don't have to yell, shesh! Listen if you want in there is a large sum to pay...

Soul: What is it?

DD: (Snicker) well you see, me and Flame had some guys who owed us a favor, and see there looking for new recruits.

Soul: For what?

DD: Heh...

To be continued


End file.
